1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windrow shifters and inverters and more particularly pertains to a new hay inverter for selectively dispensing inverted hay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windrow shifters and inverters is known in the prior art. More specifically, windrow shifters and inverters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art windrow shifters and inverters include U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,490; U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,092; U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,333; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,788; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,792; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,987.
In these respects, the hay inverter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively dispensing inverted hay.